


Aboard the Hogwarts Express

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron gets assigned night duty on the Hogwarts Express during its annual maintenance, Hermione decides to surprise him with a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> This short is an unofficial sequel to my [Happy Birthday series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/480451) as it is based on a scene mentioned in the second story (Happy Birthday, Hermione) as a fond memory between Ron & Hermione. This story is set before the Happy Birthday stories, so you don't need to read those before you read this one.

Hermione was seated behind her desk looking at a report when her office door was flung open.  
  
With a jump, she looked up and saw her husband storming into the room with a mutinous look on his face.  
  
“What’s wrong?” She asked him.  
  
“I’m going to murder _your_ best friend,” he snapped, slamming her office door closed.  
  
Eyebrows furrowed, she asked, “Why?”  
  
“Because of this.” He slapped a piece of parchment on her desk and then began to pace.  
  
Looking at the parchment, Hermione saw that it was orders for an assignment effective immediately.  
  
“You’re guarding the Hogwarts Express while it undergoes maintenance,” she read aloud. “For a week.”  
  
“Exactly.” He gestured wildly, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
“I don’t understand why you want to kill Harry though,” Hermione said, cautiously.  
  
“And I don’t understand why you _don’t_ want to!” Ron exclaimed. “You and I have been married for three weeks, Hermione. We’ve only been home from our honeymoon for two days and he’s shipping me off to bloody Hogsmeade to spend my nights aboard the train.”  
  
“It’s only a week,” she said, softly.  
  
“You know why he’s doing this, don’t you?” Ron asked, though he clearly wasn’t interested in her opinion because he continued without a pause. “It’s because Ginny is knocked up and he’s not getting any. So he wants to take it out on me because he knows I’m getting some every night.”  
  
Hermione was forced to bite back her laughter at Ron’s dramatics. Taking a deep breath she said, “Or maybe it’s because he was just promoted to a Team Leader and wants to show the other members of the team that he doesn’t play favorites.”  
  
“But I’m his brother-in-law and best friend,” Ron stated. “He’s supposed to play favorites. I’ve been an Auror just as long as he has. This stupid watch job is for a newbie like Dennis Creevy or something.”  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She forced him to stop pacing by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. “It’s only a week,” she repeated. “It’ll be over before you know it.”  
  
Ron sighed, but didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
They stayed in each other’s arms until Hermione’s assistant knocked on the door and reminded her about a meeting.  
  
“I’ll say goodbye now,” Ron said as Hermione gathered the stuff for her meeting. “I’ll be gone when you get home tonight. I have to stay in Hogsmeade.”  
  
“Are you working during the day or just at night?” Hermione asked him.  
  
“During the night,” Ron replied. “Sun down to Sun up.”  
  
“Would you like to meet in the Three Broomsticks for lunch tomorrow?” She asked.  
  
“Definitely,” he replied. He gave her a kiss on the lips then opened her office door and followed her out. He walked her to her meeting before he left.  
  
After work, Hermione went home to her and Ron’s small flat and made herself dinner before curling up in bed with a book, Crookshanks by her side.  
  
“Don’t get used to this,” she smiled as she smoothed her hand over the cat’s head. “He’ll be back in a few days and you’ll be on the sofa again.”  
  
The cat purred then settled himself in the middle of Ron’s pillow.  
  
Chuckling, Hermione set her book down then turned out the lights. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and sighed into the darkness. She missed Ron already.  
  
The next morning, Hermione watched the clock as she waited for it to hit 11:30. She forced herself to work until a quarter after eleven before giving up completely. She stuffed everything she needed into her beaded bag then left her office.  
  
She gave her assistant a few instructions and then made her way to atrium and the fireplaces. She stepped into an empty one and said, “The Three Broomsticks.”  
  
Ron was waiting for her at a table with bowls of soup for them when she arrived at the pub. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss then sat down across from him, taking in his appearance. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes.  
  
“How did it go last night?” She asked him.  
  
“It was bloody long,” he yawned. “Boringest night of my life.”  
  
“Did you get any sleep this morning?” She asked.  
  
“A bit,” he replied. “I’ll take a kip after lunch.”  
  
They ate their lunch then she sent him up to his room to take a nap. Instead of going back to work, however, she exited the pub and went to the one place Ron wouldn’t find her: Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.  
  
She spent the afternoon working and waited until Ron left the Three Broomsticks for his shift. Once she was sure he was aboard the Hogwarts Express, she got food to go and then made her way to the secret location that the train was getting its annual maintenance.  
  
The train and the surrounding area were dark as she approached. Quietly, she unlocked the door on the last carriage and climbed aboard. As she went in search of her husband, she used her wand to shut the blinds in each compartment she went past.  
  
“Who’s there?” She heard his voice call after a few minutes. “Reveal yourself or I will stun you.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you stun first and ask questions later, Ron?” She replied.  
  
“Hermione?” He stepped out of the shadows with his wand illuminated. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Visiting you, of course,” she replied with a smile. “You weren’t the only one who had a miserable night last night.”  
  
“I’m working, though,” he said. “I’m on the clock.”  
  
“We are also in the middle of nowhere,” she replied. “And if we set the right charms, we can have this whole train secured until morning.” She placed her hand on his chest. “Aren’t you the guy who once told me he wanted to have sex with me in every compartment we ever rode in?”  
  
Ron gulped and nodded his head.  
  
“You set the charms and I’ll go find a compartment,” she smirked. “Then you can find me.”  
  
She walked back in the direction she had come and disappeared into the first compartment of the second to last carriage. She, of course, didn’t actually know which compartments they had actually rode in, but they could pretend.  
  
By the time he had found her, five minutes later, she had stripped out of her work robes and was standing in the middle of the compartment in her sexiest bra and knickers.  
  
“Bloody hell,” he whispered. “You’re going to be the death of me, Hermione.”  
  
“Take off your robes, Auror Weasley,” she instructed.  
  
Ron tossed his wand onto one of the seats and quickly stripped down to his boxers. He started to remove them as well, but Hermione made a tut-tutting sound and he stopped.  
  
“We’re not ready for that,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Kiss me.”  
  
Ron obeyed and lowered his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss, licking his lips to get him to open his mouth a bit. His large hands cupped her arse while hers clung to his back. Her nails dug into his back slightly as he moved his lips down her neck.  
  
Lost in the moment and loving the way his lips felt as they trailed down to her collar bone, it took Hermione a minute to remember her plan. Pulling away, she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
“Count to one hundred then come and find me,” she said.  
  
She left the compartment and quickly made her way to another. He found her in no time and to reward him, she took her bra off and dropped it onto the floor of the compartment. He reached for the waistband of his boxers, but once again she stopped him.  
  
“Kiss me,” she instructed.  
  
Instead of kissing her mouth, his lips went to the spot they had been before she had pushed him away just moments before. He placed kisses across her neck and shoulders before taking a seat on one of the benches and turning his attention to her breasts.  
  
Her nipples were already hard as he ran his hands over them. She shivered slightly and grabbed the back of his head as he took a nipple between his lips and sucked on it. She closed her eyes and her head tipped back as he used his mouth and fingers on her breasts.  
  
It took a large amount of self-control to pull away from his touch for a second time. She licked her lips and couldn’t help but glance down at the tent growing in his boxers.  
  
“Count to two hundred and come find me,” she whispered before leaving the compartment.  
  
She went to the very last compartment on the train and waited for him to show up. As soon as he showed up, she pulled down his boxers and pushed him down onto the bench before he could take control of the situation again. She knelt between his legs and wrapped her hand around his thick member.  
  
She felt him shudder slightly as she worked her hand up and down his length. She dared a tongue swirl on the tip and was rewarded with an audible intake of breath. She smiled as she pressed her lips against him then drew her tongue up from the base to the tip.  
  
“Hermione,” he groaned as his hands wove themselves into her curly locks.  
  
Again she smiled and then tightened her lips together like she would for a kiss. She pressed her lips against the very tip, tasting a bit of his salty cum, then opened her mouth and lowered it on him.  
  
His grip in her hair tightened as she bobbed up and down on him, but she was getting ahead of herself. She wanted him to cum inside of her, not on her.  
  
He let out a cry of despair as she pulled away. She wiped her mouth on the back of her arm then stood up with a smile.  
  
“Count to three hundred then come and find me,” she said. She left the compartment and headed to a carriage with no compartments. She shut the shades then slipped her panties off and tossed them onto a luggage rack. She climbed onto one of the tables and laid back.  
  
Just as she knew he would, he found her quickly and didn’t need any instruction. His kisses started just below her breasts and he carried them down to her hot center. She let out a moan as his tongue took a swipe at her sensitive nub.  
  
He lapped at her velvety folds expertly before sliding a finger into her sex. She bit her lip as he slid a second digit into her and used the thumb of his other hand to massage her nub while he lips found her nipples again.  
  
She was so painfully close to cumming when he pulled away abruptly.  
  
“Count to four hundred then come and find me,” he smirked before he walked off.  
  
Bewildered and sort of pissed off that he had stolen her game, she counted to four hundred quickly. Standing up, she knew he had gone towards the front of the train, but wasn’t sure where. As she made her way forward, it quickly dawned on her where he had gone: the Prefects carriage.  
  
She quickly made her way to that carriage and found him waiting for her there. While she had been counting, he had accio’d all of their belongings into this carriage and had widened a bench.  
  
She pushed him down on the bench then climbed on top of him, sinking herself down on his manhood.  
  
Both too turned on for anything slow and sensual, his hands immediately found her hips and he helped guide her frantic movements until he came with a shuddering groan followed by release.  
  
Panting, she pressed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes.  
  
“That was brilliant,” he managed though somewhat breathlessly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
When she could finally feel her legs again, she climbed off of him and he stood too. He transfigured a table and set of benches into a bed and they climbed onto it.  
  
They touched and kissed until he was ready to go again, but this time at a much slower pace. After they both came again, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
It was a little after four in the morning when the alarm clock Hermione had brought along in her beaded bag went off.  
  
She roused Ron and they got dressed before they went about the train, straightening everything up.  
  
The sky was a vivid pink when he walked her to the backdoor of the train to see her off. They kissed goodbye and then she apparated home.  
  
Having already taken the day off, she dropped her beaded back on the sofa then stumbled to hers and Ron’s room to sleep some more.  
  
It was shortly after one in the afternoon when she was woken up to someone calling her name.  
  
Forcing herself out of bed, she went out to the sitting room and saw Ginny’s face smiling at her in the flames.  
  
“Can I come over?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Sure,” Hermione nodded.  
  
While her sister-in-law traveled, she went into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee.  
  
“Would you like some?” She asked Ginny when the pregnant ginger came into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
“I’m fine,” Ginny replied, a smile growing across her face. “So, did you do it?”  
  
Hermione blushed slightly as she nodded into her coffee cup.  
  
“And was it as good as I said it would be?” Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
“So, are you going to tell Ron that you’re the reason Harry assigned him that duty this year?” Ginny asked her.  
  
“Only if you want me to tell Ron that the only reason that duty is even required is because you and Harry nearly got caught when you guys snuck onto the Hogwarts Express before our seventh year,” Hermione retorted.  
  
“If you do that my baby won’t have a dad,” Ginny said, placing her hand on her swollen belly.  
  
“Exactly,” Hermione replied. “What Ron doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  
  
The sister-in-laws smiled at each other.  
  
“You going back tonight?” Ginny asked after several minutes.  
  
“Absolutely,” Hermione stated.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 27, 1998  
  
Ginny woke up to the sound of people talking loudly. Groaning, she tried to stretch but found herself unable to due to Harry’s tight grip on her.  
  
Opening her eyes, Ginny looked at her boyfriend and smiled as the previous night’s events came rushing back to her.  
  
They had snuck into Hogsmeade and boarded the Hogwarts Express for a laugh. It had quickly escalated into more though and she had given him her virginity.  
  
“Oi!” A man’s voice shouted. “I just found a pair of purple knickers on the train.”  
  
Ginny’s eyes widened and she shook Harry frantically.  
  
“Wake up,” she hissed. “Harry, wake up.”  
  
“What?” Harry grumbled.  
  
“The workers, they’re here,” she told him.  
  
“I think somebody has been on the train,” they both heard a voice say.  
  
Harry’s eyes shot open and he quickly yanked the invisibility cloak they had been using as a blanket over their heads, covering them completely.  
  
Not a second later, they heard footsteps outside the compartment.  
  
“Someone has definitely been here,” they heard a worker say. “We’ll need to inform the ministry.”  
  
They waited until his voice faded and then Harry cast a silencing spell on the compartment.  
  
“We need to get out of here now,” he whispered to Ginny. “Do you have all your stuff?”  
  
“Everything but my knickers,” she told him.  
  
“They’ll have to stay,” he told her.  
  
They listened for a couple seconds before they stood up then he grabbed her hand and turned on the spot. They landed with a thud in the middle of the sitting room of Grimmauld Place.  
  
Not wanting to disturb Ron and Hermione, they hurried up to Harry’s room and locked the door.  
  
“That was close,” Harry breathed.  
  
“But fantastic,” Ginny grinned.


End file.
